Tema del foro:Lecho de Pulgas/@comment-24476753-20141110024336/@comment-24964077-20141121141332
Pues a Tywin me lo imagino escuchando música clásica en público aunque luego escuchando reggeaton en privado, que ya sabemos que le iba el perreo (y si tuviese un teléfono móvil sin duda llevaría "Las lluvias de Castamere" de tono de llamada. A Cersei me la imagino cantando el "Like a Virgin" de Maddona, que de virgen tienen las dos lo mismo (y también llevaría "las lluvias de Castamere" de tono de llamada) A Joffrey me lo imagino escuchando rap para irse de malote, pero luego seguro que le gustarían las canciones de los Teletubbies, igual que a su hermano Tommen A Tyrion y Jaime creo que les iría el rock and roll. Aunque hay una canción que le va muy bien a Tyrion, "Little Lion Man" de Mumford and Sons, la letra encaja muy bien con Tyrion además: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnSYc9jdUcA Tiembla por ti, amigo mío, / sabes que has visto todo esto antes, / tiembla, pequeño hombre león, / nunca saldarás ninguna de tus cuentas pendientes. / Tu gracia se malgasta en tu cara, / Tu audacia se mantiene sola entre los restos del naufragio, / Ahora aprende de tu madre, o como alternativa, / pasa el resto de tus días mordiéndote tu propio cuello. A Sansa le pega algo tipo Jonas Brothers y a Arya me la imagino escuchando Metallica. A Ned me lo imagino escuchando música chill-out (nieve cayendo sobre el suelo, ¿qué si no?XD) y si no le pega esta canción XD: "I lost my head" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_37q0xjUjs A Dany me la imagino asomándose a una terraza en su pirámide de Mereen, viendo los asesesinatos en las calles, los esclavos hacinados porque no tienen donde dormir, los crucificados que ella ordeno dejar ahí y los dragones comiendo gente mientras suena en su cabeza: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE A Hodor, yo creo que si le preguntásemos nos diría que su estilo favorito de música se llama "Hodor". A los Greyjoy les pega heavy metal del duro (a Aeron en realidad lo veo escuchando también discos de chill-out, de ruidos submarinos en este caso) A Meñique le gustaría la de "Money" de Pink Floyd (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0kcet4aPpQ) y a Lysa Arryn la de "I believe i can fly" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIQn8pab8Vc) A Jon Nieve y a la Guardia de la Noche en general, otra de Pink Floyd, "Another brick in the Wall": http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIQn8pab8Vc (sustituímos "teacher leave the kids alone" por "Commander leave the Brothers alone" y podría ser el himno de la Guardia XD) A Mance Rayder le va bien la de "King without a crown" de Matisyahu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsFpUW48Tnc Para Robert y Raeghar XD: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkVBYuaWPPE A alguien tan "alegre" como Stannis le pega algo como el Requiem de Mozart (seguro que sonaba de fondo el día de su boda con Selyse). Aunque hay otra canción que le va como anillo al dedo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EyRN5u59zyM Una piedra en el camino / Me enseñó que mi destino / Era rodar y rodar (rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar) / Después me dijo un arriero / Que no hay no hay / Que llegar primero, / Sino saber llegar.. 'Con dinero y sin dinero / Hago siempre lo que quiero / Y mi palabra es la ley.. No tengo trono ni reina, / Ni nadie que me comprenda, / Pero sigo siendo el Rey... '